


Куколка Барби

by DreamerX2



Series: Klance Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mentioned allura/shiro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Мир, где каждый человек время от времени слышит случайную мысль своей родственной души. Даже, скорее, на секунду заглядывает в ее голову. К несчастью для Кита, ему попалась самая странная, самая раздражающая вторая половинка в мире. Серьезно, кто будет петь заставку из Барби в три часа ночи? Тебе что, двенадцать? Пиздуй спать!





	Куколка Барби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barbie Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661875) by [shipstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5592382

Киту восемь, когда он впервые слышит мысли своего соулмейта. Почему он так уверен, что слова в его голове принадлежат не ему? Да потому что они крайне странные.

В один момент он мирно читает книгу, лежа в постели, а в другой — слышит: «Интересно, сколько конфет я смогу засунуть в нос, пока мама не заметит?».

Первой мыслью Кит опасается: что же повлечет за собой такая необдуманная выходка со стороны его второй половинки. Какие у него планы на эти конфеты? И зачем пихать их себе в нос? А что, если они застрянут?

Несколько лет спустя Кит понимает, что не так уж и важно, в каком точно контексте всплыла цитата в его голове. Потому что теперь ему приходится мириться с гораздо большими вещами.

Честно говоря, та первая мысль задает тон всем их отношениям.

***

 

В следующий раз, когда Кит слышит мысль своего соулмейта, он боится, что она станет последней.

Сначала в его голове всплывает то, что похоже на крышу трехэтажного дома. До земли примерно тридцать футов, и Кит удивляется, почему эта картинка появилась именно сейчас.

Мгновение спустя все становится на свои места, когда чужой голос в его голове говорит: «Надеюсь, этот парашют откроется. Я использовал много скотча, он должен открыться, да?».

Излишне говорить, что Кит встревожен. Его родственная душа собирается сигануть с крыши на парашюте, большую часть которого, видимо, составляет изолента.

После этого происшествия Кит ничего не слышит от своей второй половинки, и ему интересно, не умудрился ли его глуповатый соулмейт ненароком убить себя? Такая смерть была бы в очень его стиле.

Но нет, Кит бы почувствовал, если бы его родственная душа умерла от падения с крыши, да?

***

 

Подтверждение того, что его соулмейт и правда жив, приходит несколько дней спустя в виде еще одной мысли. По правде говоря, Кит удивлен, что он получил весточку так скоро, ведь промежуток между первыми двумя думами составляет аж год.

На этот раз в его голове снова появляется мысль, о которой где-то там думает его родственная душа.

«Интересно, смогу ли я из вешалки сделать чесалку для ноги, которая пролезет под гипс?».

Сначала Кит чувствует странное облегчение, что его вторая половинка пока что жива. А затем на смену ему приходит легкое разочарование, потому что этому человеку все-таки удалось что-то сломать и он продолжает вести себя так же глупо, как и всегда.

Кит закатывает глаза. Как получилось, что этот ребенок — его родственная душа?

***

 

Впервые Кит узнает о песне «Куколка Барби», исполнителя Aqua, из мыслей своего соулмейта. Киту на тот момент исполнилось десять лет, и он занят делами, когда слышит протяжный вой.

«Я — куколка Барби в м-и-ире Барби. Пластиковая жизнь — это здорово!».

Кит на секунду зависает, он все еще новичок в этих соулмейтовских делишках, потому он поначалу думает, что, может, это его наконец так достало, что его подсознание само придумало эту песню? Но через мгновение он понимает, что поющий голос в его голове — вовсе не его, и до него доходит, что, вообще-то, его соулмейт — сумасшедший.

«Можешь причесать мои волосы. Можешь раздеть меня, где уго-о-одно».

Позже, когда Кит слышит эту песню по радио, он понимает, что его родственная душа не спятившая, а просто раздражающая. По крайней мере он не сочиняет песни о Барби. Он их поет.

«Воображение… Жизнь — это то, какой ты её создашь».

***

 

Когда Киту исполняется двенадцать, он видит в чужой голове потрясающую картинку вулкана из папье-маше, который разбрызгивает лаву по стенам гаража.

Реакция его второй половинки — мгновенная и ослепительная паника. В его голове проносится целый шквал скорострельных фраз на испанском, значения которых Кит не знает, но может догадаться.

Затем человек по ту сторону связи начинает паниковать уже на английском: «О, нет, я труп, мама буквально убьет меня».

Кит сочувственно морщится. Может, у него и были только приемные мамы, но он представляет, в какую беду попадет его вторая половинка.

***

 

Первая адекватная мысль, которую Кит слышит от своей родственной души, звучит как: «Ого, работники парка на славу потрудились над этой клумбой».

Кит приятно удивлен, пока не приходят следующие слова:

«Интересно, смогу ли я ее перепрыгнуть?».

Честно говоря, Кит не знает, почему он все еще удивляется.

***

 

Однажды Кит узнает имя своего соулмейта, когда тот, как и всегда, разговаривает сам с собой. На этот раз он, кажется, пытается настроить себя на тест и твердит: «Ты все знаешь, Лэнс, ты учился всю ночь, ты справишься».

Кит несколько раз повторяет в голове имя Лэнса, из-за которого на его губах образуется маленькая улыбка. Потому что он наконец-то может дать имя тому, кто уже несколько лет обитает в его мыслях. Он молча желает Лэнсу удачи и говорит, что он справится.

Кит надеется, что его сообщение дойдет.

***

 

«Интересно, что сейчас делает мой соулмейт?».

Киту очень хочется иметь возможность разговаривать с Лэнсом в реальной жизни и положить конец этой ужасной одностронней связи. Киту очень хочется не напрягаться изо всех, чтобы отправить послание своей второй половинке, а потом надеяться, что он его получил, чего, вероятно, не происходит. Ему очень хочется встретить своего соулмейта в детстве, как некоторые люди, чтобы все время не чувствовать себя таким одиноким.

***

 

Кит, сам не зная как, обнаруживает, что гуглит последнюю песню, которую иногда напевает Лэнс. Не потому, что там потрясающие строки, потому что он всегда поет что-то ужасное, а потому, что Кит в каком-то смысле чувствует себя ближе к Лэнсу, когда слушает ту же музыку, что и он.

Возможно, это может показаться глупым, но Киту все равно. Хоть его родственная душа и заставляет его слушать больше Ханны Монтаны, чем он может признаться вслух.

Однажды Широ заходит в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Кит слушает «Лучшее от обоих миров», и бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, будто боится, что Кит слушает эту музыку, потому что она ему нравится. Но Широ все прекрасно понимает.

— Соулмейт?

Кит вздыхает:

— Соулмейт.

***

 

«Черт, а что если моя вторая половинка не любит „Стар трек“? Что мы вообще будем делать в свободное время?».

Кит закатывает глаза, но все равно улыбается. Он любит «Стар трек».

***

 

Конечно же, соулмейт Широ — нормальная. Они с Китом играют в карты, когда Широ неожиданно выпрямляется и сосредоточено прислушивается к чему-то. Затем легкая улыбка украшает его губы.

— Что она сказала?

— Она просто думала о цветах из того места, откуда она родом. Я быстро видел их образы. Они очень красивые.

Кит вздыхает. Мысли и изображения, которые получает Широ от своего соулмейта, всегда очень приятные. Последний образ, в который был посвящен Кит, был о том, что Лэнсу интересно, сможет ли он повесить плакаты в своей комнате на жеванную резинку.

Почему бы Лэнсу не использовать скотч, Киту никогда не узнать.

***

 

«Интересно, у голубей есть чувства?».

Кит прячет голову под подушку. «Пиздуй спать, Лэнс».

***

 

Ночью Кит иногда лежит под одеялом и беспокоится, встретит ли он когда-нибудь свою родственную душу. Широ познакомился с его второй половинкой — девушкой, которая, откровенно говоря, немного пугает Кита. Потому что он знает, что она может убить его, если захочет, но в остальном она замечательная. Они счастливы.

Кит всегда чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. Может быть, это доказательство, что он прав. Может, он все выдумал и у него нет никакого соулмейта.

Но это ведь неправда, да? Он не мог придумать все то дерьмо, о котором думает и воплощает в жизнь его вторая половинка.

Боже, он никогда не думал, что будет надеяться, что, кто бы там ни придумывал все эти бредовые идеи, придет и будет раздражать именно Кита.

***

 

«”Акулий торнадо” был не так уж и плох, да? Если вдуматься, то это своего рода классика».

Нет, Лэнс, не классика. Даже не близко.

***

 

Лэнс оставил его в покое спустя некоторое время после инцидента с Акульим торнадо, но Кит знает, что это не надолго. Почему он никогда не получал нормальные мысли от своего соулмейта? Должна же быть хоть парочка адекватных? Никто не может думать о чем-то странном двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Да?

Например, вот с чем сегодня столкнулся Кит: «Черт возьми, да как Бейонсе делает это? Я практикую этот танец уже час, а у меня все еще ничего не получается! Я никогда не смогу быть одинокой девчонкой!».

Киту приходится несколько мгновений восстанавливаться после этой мысли. Во-первых, его вторая половинка потратила час своей жизни, репетируя танец Бейонсе. И самое печальное, что Кит до смерти хочет посмотреть, как это выглядит. Может быть, однажды он сможет попросить показать.

***

 

Кит стоит в магазине в сопровождении Широ, разглядывая рождественские подарки, когда это снова начинается. Как минимум в двадцатый раз за этот день его родственная душа начинает петь «Я хочу бегемота на Рождество», и на этот раз голос в его сознании звучит громче, чем обычно, отчего Кит всерьез рассматривает перспективу удариться головой о ближайшую стену в надежде, что эта пытка остановится.

Лэнс начинает песню с начала — снова, — и терпение Кита подходит к концу. Не сдерживаясь, он кричит: «Остановись, блять!» посреди оживленного магазина.

Голос в его голове сразу же замолкает, и Кит надеется, что его слова наконец-то дошли к его соулмейту.

Остальные клиенты, включая Широ, косят на него встревоженные взгляды. Достаточно скоро люди теряют к нему всякий интерес, но, когда Кит бубнит извинения, его щеки все равно пылают.

Широ бросает ему сочувственный взгляд — он знает, каким доставучим может быть соулмейт Кита.

Кит вздыхает:

— Он снова поет ебучие рождественские песни, Широ. У него будто личная миссия — испоганить каждую написанную к Рождеству песню.

Широ собирается что-то ответить, когда его взгляд останавливается на точке позади плеча Кита. Тот озадаченно поворачивается, увидев его выражение, и замечает стоящего в паре шагов от них человека.

Парень на вид примерно одного с ним возраста. Он выше, чем Кит, — на самом деле это даже мило, — долговязый и имеет фигуру пловца. Он кажется смутно знакомым.

Парень все так же стоит и смотрит на Кита широко раскрытыми глазами, и брюнету начинает казаться, что, может, не он один здесь с прибабахами. (Но Кит ни в чем не виноват — это его соулмейт приставал с противными песнями).

Кит вопросительно выгибает бровь. Парень наконец-то отмирает.

— Твою мать. Это ты.

Кит хмуро сводит брови к переносице, раздумывая, где он мог видеть этого парня, пока в его голове что-то не щелкает. Этот голос…

— Кит?

Глаза Кита так же округляются.

— Черт тебя дери. Ты Лэнс. Мой соулмейт.

Они просто смотрят друг на друга в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем одновременно сделать пару шагов навстречу и заключить друг друга в объятия. Кит против воли выпускает счастливый воздушный смех, потому что твою мать, это действительно происходит. Теперь Лэнс может раздражать его прямо в лицо, а не через мысли.

Говоря об этом…

Они выпускают друг друга из объятий, и Кит кулаком бьет Лэнса в плечо.

Тот морщится и потирает ушибленное место:

— Какого черта?

Кит скрещивает руки на груди:

— За гребанную Барби и Ханну Монтану, особенно в час ночи. И нет, у голубей нет никаких чувств!

Лэнс заметно ежится:

— Ты слышал?

— Да, я слышал.

Лэнс одаривает его глуповатой улыбкой и неловко трет заднюю часть шеи:

— Извини.

И черт бы его побрал, но Кит не может злиться на Лэнса, когда тот такой милый и настоящий. Вместо этого он просто закатывает глаза и снова притягивает Лэнса в объятия. Спустя несколько секунд он отстраняется, стоит идее прийти ему в голову.

— Я прощу тебя при одном условии.

Лэнс пожимает плечами:

— Ну вперед.

Кит усмехается:

— Ты должен показать мне танец одиноких девчонок.


End file.
